MSN and Beer don't mix!
by Mactaylorsgirl
Summary: Stella sends Don something on Msn, not realising she sent it to the wrong person. Don/Stella. Mac/Peyton. Mac/Stella
1. Chapter 1

A/N : In this fic,Don/Stella seeing each other and Mac/Peyton are in a relationship. There all talking on MSN but not on the same conversation. However, cross communication might work out good for two people. I know Mac doesn't spell his name Mack but for this story lets pretend he added a K ok :D also, Don has green eyes., ...M rating and very OCC, if you don't like both then don't read! Simples..:).

**Don is out of town at the moment, as he is visiting his brother who immigrated to Australia for 2 week's, he is due to come back in two days. Him and Stella started seeing each other casually about 3 and a half months ago after she comforted him with the whole Jess thing and they realised that they needed each other. They haven't told the team yet because it hasn't become serious, just for physical relise and maybe something good would come out of it in the end. The green eyed, curley haired detective and the tall, dark haired homicide detective hit it off straight away and 5 years later, they were here.**

* * *

><p>Stella was very bored at home, she hesitates in the doorway to her bedroom, playing with the hem of the robe that covers her, contemplating what she was about to do.<p>

It's the beginning of July and that means it's hot in her one bedroomed flat but when she thinks about what she's about to do a chill leaves goosebumps on her bare skin. She misses him, too much, it's only been 2 week's but she has never been this wanted before in her life. She wonders if this was a good idea after all, but because of the wine she has consumed, she is drunk literally and on adrenaline rush. Heart beating and a steady throb has set between her legs.

With a wide grin, she enterers her bedroom. Glancing at the camera that was strategically placed at the end of her bed. Taking another sip of the red wine, she places it on the nightstand. She slips of her red robe,fluttering down her tanned naked, greek body and pooling at her feet. She climbed onto the bed, making her self comfortable on the stacked pillows. She puts the timer on the camera and does a sexy pose on the bed and waits. _5,4,3,2,1 __**click**__.Done _she thought and smiled. _Now for the best bit, he will love this_, she thought again. She leans over and opens the first draw to her nightstand and takes out her pink, 7inch friend. She checked to see if her Rampant Rabbit was full- popping the cap and seeing that it was indeed, raring to go . She set the camera on video and got on the bed again. Squirting a little lube on the top, she rubbed it down the shaft making sure it was slick.

She turned the vibrator on a low setting and ran it over her pink nubs, moaning as they stand erect begging to be touch. Bringing her hand up to them , she skimmed her fingers over them, circling it around the brown-ish skink and pinching them. Running the vibrator down over her toned stomach she moaned a _'Oh fuck '_ knowing it would send him wild. She ran it over her binkin line, down over the inside of her thighs and finally she ran it over her shaved pussy lips. She was now moaning like mad, pleasure loosing her in her own world. After a few moments, she parted her pussy lips-showing the glistening opening and swollen clit full of her flowing juices. Stella rubbed the shaft up and down her sensitive clit, withering like mad at the sensations. After a little bit, she feels pain-not bad pain, the need to realise, storing in her abdomen. She finally inches the 7inch rod in her soaked, tight pussy hole.'Oh fuck yes'. She screamed, going slow at first then the need to realise coming desperate to her, she rammed the vibrator in and out of her pussy. ''FUCCCCKKKKKKKK''. She screamed , feeling her walls tighten on the vibrator, she came, her juices flowing on the shaft and she actually squirted her cum for the first out the orgasm with her pink friend, she slowed down her movement's until her orgasm subsided and she got up and looked into the camera and said ''I love you baby'' before stopping the recording and flopping down on the bed. Heart racing and her breathing coming in pants, she lay still until everything went back to inching the vibrator out of her pussy, she hissed and moaned and sat the vibrator down cleaning it with a baby wipe. She got up put her robe back on and changed the duvet sheet that was stained with her cum. She grabbed her camera and the camera lead and made her way into the living room.

She went into the kitchen to grab another cool wine bottle and a bottle opener and went to her computer in the living room. She connected her camera to the computer and waited for the video and picture to upload. She yawned, the alcohol and the intense orgasm made her tired, but she wanted to talk to Don. This was the only night in a week where she could sit and relaxing and not have work call her in. She signed onto MSN and texted Don and waited for him to come online. She set her status to busy and got a quick shower.

_Hey babe, come on MSN I got a surprise for you. I'm just getting a shower, I won't be long. :-P xxxx._

* * *

><p><strong>Across the other side of town <strong>

Mac entered his apartment. He was pissed off, royal pissed off. The case he was working on was so annoying. He knew that when they got the killer , it was obvious who it was going to be. They had no fucking evidence connecting him to the crime but he was a smug bastard and thought he could out-do the team. All Mac wanted to do now was get a beer, talk to Peyton and just chill out. He went into the kitchen, grabbed the 6pack of beer and a bottle opener and signed in on the soon as he signed on, Peyton popped up.

**PeytonD: Hey my sexy Marine**

'Sexy Marine', Mac hated it when she called him that. He didn't really know why he was still with Peyton. Yeah he loved her and eveything, but not as much as she loved him . Maybe he was with her because he loved sex too much, maybe it was because he needed to feel loved. He ignored her comment and carried on regardless.

**Mack:Hey there babe.**

**PeytonD: How are you doing?**

**Mack: Im fine thanks, you?**

**PeytonD: Im ok, miss you loads though.**

Mac looked at the words ''miss you'' , he must admit, he did miss her. Waking up next to her couple of times a week, it did feel nice to feel a warm body next to his and not a empty space...

**Mac:I miss you too darling , when are you coming back?**

They chatted for a couple of moments when Mac saw a message pop up from Stella.

he scrunched up his face in sheer confusion of what she wrote.

* * *

><p><strong>At Stella's Apartment<strong>

Stella went back to her computer and realised Flack was online now. She grinned happily and through hazy, beer goggled eyes.. she attached the photo and video and sent him a message.

**Stella: Hey there, I know this is unexpected. But I miss you so much,evan though we chatted yesterday and I will see you tomorrow, I just wanted to tell you that I can't stop thinking about you. About us, together..My sexy ,dark haired ,green eyed detective :-P **

But what she didn't know was due to her drunken state... she sent it to the wrong person. Seeing the last three letter 'ack' through half lidded eyes, she assumed it was Flack not realising it was Mack..


	2. Chapter 2

Mac looked at the screen. He blinked once, twice. He couldn't believe what she had just wrote, was it for someone else? He looked at the word 'detective'. Was she seeing someone in the lab? He then looked at 'Dark haired, green eyed'. That would rule out- Danny,Sheldon_, Don? _He thought_. No not Don... he has definitely got blue eyes..Oh shit _he thought. _The only dark haired, green eyed detective in the lab was himself !_He thought. His heart was beating rapidly ,he was drunk him self now, having necked his 3rd beer down. He didn't usually drink because he couldn't handle it. He said goodbye to Peyton, wanting to go to bed but now he wasn't going to bed. Too much curiosity to leave it alone. He looked at the message again. _She can't stop thinking about me, and us together?_ He had to admit, before he got with Peyton, he always thought about Stella . She was the most beautiful women ,after Claire ,he had ever seen in his life and if he had the chance to be with her, he would jump at it if he didn't have reservations wether it would ruin there long term friendship.

He jumped as the computer screen gave off a loud ding.

**Stella: Have you looked at it yet ,Don?**

_What the fuck. _He thought._DON! He mentally screamed. It was for Don, since when was they together!_He knew it was too good to be true. He contemplated closing the computer and just go to bed but he wanted to know what the picture and video was of. He was onto his 5th beer now, and couldn't see what the fuck he was suppose to be writing. _So what if it was suppose to be for Don_. He didn't really care _ ._

**Mack: m no m goin 2 now give me a minute.**

He opened the picture and nearly fell of his chair. There she was... laying on the bed, one leg cocked, her hands cupping her breast and pushing them together exposing her ample sized chest to his viewing pleasure. And her shaved pussy, smooth and slick with wetness. After staring at the picture, he realises he's hard beneath his jeans. A flood of guilt flows through him as he feels guilty of pretending to be Don and not closing the picture straight away and deleting it ,because the message wasn't meant for him, it's wrong. He shouldn't be aroused at the gorgeous grecian body on the computer,he has a girlfriend,she should be the one on the computer screen. Not Stella . But fucking hell, he is a man and not had sex since Peyton stayed in London 2 months ago. Stella out done any model in a Porn Magazine he saw. He closes the picture , not deleting it, just closing it down and paused to breath. His breath is coming out in pants through sheer arousal. His cock is still straining against his jeans, hasn't gone down, not when he can't get that damn picture out of his mind. He wondered if he should open the video, having a incline on what it might lets out a low growl at the knot his thoughts have formed and presses the heel of his hand to his crotch once, picks up his 5th beer and finishing it and opened his final one._Fuck it_ he thought. He needs this, a little pick-me-up and if that meant pretending to be someone else, then so be it. _It's not like i'm having sex with her. He a little harmless fun. _Tonight, Mac Taylor was Don Flack.

He undid his jeans button and fly to relieve the pressure his hard-on is cause him. He wants it to go down naturally, not wanting to jerk off to a fucking picture of his best friend. No matter how gorgeous,sexy..._MAC! _He mentally scolds him self. He shouldn't be thinking of her this way but she made him so damn hard, so damn horny, never in his life has he felt a solid erection like the one he has got now.

He opens the video and his eyes bug wide once again. She is on the bed, her legs parted showing her glistening opening and her swollen clit and rubbing her tits with a vibrator. Mac stares wide-eyed now and takes of his jeans reviling black boxers which were stretched to the limit. _Fucking hell, this is better than any porn film I _ thinks. His cock pushing against the fabric, outlining it and showing a damp spot, slick with pre-cum. He moans as the video continues playing and he pushing his boxers down and his rock hard cock springs out and stands straight up to the ceiling. He wraps his fingers round the base and slowly inches them up the shaft and uses his thumb to smear the pool of pre-cum that accumulated on top of the bell-end. He doesn't feel guilty now, drunk on seeing her body and the alcohol he has consumed. He sees her ram her pussy with her vibrator and wishing he was there doing that to her with her legs over his shoulders and going deep into her sheath. Or his favourite sex position- doggy style whilst he cups her tits and rams his cock , rough and fast. '_Oh yeah baby, fuck your tight little pussy'. _He whispers. His hand's moving faster now, his jaw is twitching and he's cupping his balls with his other hand, massaging and wishing it was her small hands, wishing that she was in front of him now with those dark lined eyes and full lips. He stands up as he feels his realise coming close, her moans of delight spur him evan more on. He loves it when a girl moans during sex, it turns him on. He has the perfect view of her whole pussy now and as if by magic, they both cum at the same time, ''FUCCCCCCCKKKK' he hears Stella scream and he is also moaning her name as he jets hot streams of thick cum on the computer screen where her pussy is , imagining that it was going into her slows down his movements until he is completely spent. He looks at the soaked cum stained screen and feels happy with himself , never has he cum so hard in his then sees Stella smile at the camera and say 'I love you baby' wishing it was him she was saying it to and then the computer screen goes blank.

He grabs a tissue and cleans the screen and for some stupid reason, decides to call Stella.

**Ring Ring**

''Bonasera''.He hears Stella slur a bit.

''Hey, video youu sent me waass amazing, thankss baby''. He slurs

Stella immediately perks up at what he just said.

''What video''. She slightly snaps.

'' The onee which was meant for Don''.

**Stella's apartment**

She nearly drops the phone at what he just quickly hangs up and she nearly could she of been so stupid. Stupid fucking Wine. She contemplates for a moment and a grin breaks out . Its only Mac, not like it was some unknown perv, she knows that he might be sexually frustrated and it's only a bit of harmless fun.

**Mac's apartment**

Why did he just do that? Why did he decide to call Stella and thank her for giving him the most amazing orgasm of his life?. He feels stupid now, she is probably really embarrassed and things won't be the same now because he just told her that he seen a video of her, pleasuring herself for another man. Just as he was going to apologise for what he just done, a message pops up from Stella.

**Stella: Did you enjoy it?**

He is shocked she asked him that. Of course he fucking enjoyed it, he has never felt such a enormous realise in his life. Sitting down at the computer, he quickly types back.

**Mack: Oh yes Stella, yor so gorgus Im so sorry that I opened it, I honstly thogt it was for me. **

Stella wonders why he is typeing so weird. Was he drunk like she was? Eather way, she didn't care at this moment of time.

**Stella: It's ok, just don't tell ANYONE about it .**

**Mack: Of course not,so when did u start seing don?**

**Stella: After the whole Jess thing, we both just comforted each other one night and we both realised we needed each other. I was hurt, so was he so it just happened...**

**Mack: Oh ok..**

There's a moment of silence in both apartments as there is no typing going on. Neather one not knowing what to say next. Sort of a awkward atmosphere even though its over the internet.

**Stella: What did u think about whilst you was watching it?What did I do to you?**She boldly asks. Biting her lip as she becomes more confident.

Mac looks at the screen again and smiles. He startes to become hard again at the thought of telling her how he felt .He takes him self in his hand, stroking softly this time wanting to prolong the pleaure.

**Mack: ur drivng me crazy, stell. i cant stp thinnking about u, abot u straddling my lap. aabout how i wish itt was ur hand on my cock rihgt now**

Stella feels a gush of arousal hit her body. She has never dreamed of Mac that way before, he was her boss, best friend but the thought of actually doing something with him made her wet..She doesn't care about Don at this moment of time, the Wine made her brain fuzzy and tonight, she is having cyper fun.

**Stella: imagine I'm there, straddling you…what would you do? **

**Mack: Kiss you, your neck,, and put my hands on youyr thighs..i can feel you, pressing against me.**

**Stella: mmm yes Mac, I feel you're hard cock pressing against my big are you Mac?. **She couldn't believe what she had just asked! She just asked her best friend and boss how big his cock was.

**Mack: m 7inches and thick too. Wanna c a pcture?**

Stella's mouth suddenly gapes open. What the fuck, he must be really drunk he would never do something like that!

**Stella: Yes**

She feels excited now, he hand traveling under the shorts she is wearing to press against her naked clit, t's not enough pressure or friction but it's better than nothing. A few moments later, he phone vibrates to life, her heart is racing in anticipation of what she is about to see and she slowly presses the button. She gasps at the picture. He had the biggest cock she had ever seen, it was beautiful. Smooth with a pink bell-end, little curls of dark pubic hair and a thick , he was right it was thick, thicker than her vibrator. _Peyton is so lucky_..._Wow where did that come from Stella?_She ask's her has Don, but _oh, is so good._She then notices a message from Mac.

**Mack:Do u lik it Stell? are u wet just lokig at it.**

**Stella: Yes, im touching my wet pussy now, thinking about your hard cock.**

God damn it, she must be trying to kill him, he can't take this and he increases his speed, grips his flesh harder and lets out a shuddering breath as he types one handed.

**Mack: wht r u wearing,, Stell tell me.**

**Stella: Short's and a t-shirt.**

**Mack: Is it 1 of thm low cut ons Stell, I love them on you. I alwys look at ur tit's when ur nt loking.**

She grins as she saw what he wrote. She knows he looks, she has caught him a few times when he thinks she didn't notice.

**Stella: No, it's a tank top**

**Mack: Wht r u wearing undernth them?**

**Stella: Nothing.**

He can picture her, mostly, but he needs more from her if he can't actually put his mouth on her body. He's tensing, the sensations are getting to be too much as he moves his wrist,slows his strokes his cock knowing he will cum soon , and he stops to type again.

**Mack: are you in your bedroom?**

She carries her laptop to her room, knowing Mac would want her in the bedroom, and sits on the bed. Laptop on her lap.

**Stella: I am now. **

**Mack:are you on ur bed?**

**Stella: Yes**

She feels wetter than ever now, loving the fact that she still does what he wants evan through the internet.

**Mack:fuck **

**Mack: take your shorts off**

She's not sure which causes her to moan out loud, the expletive or the final message, but she's sort of panting as she does as he says.

**Mack: Are they off?**

Her computer dings with a new message and she looks down as she dips her fingers in the waistband of her shorts and drags them down, off of her legs and drops them on the floor.

**Stella: yes**

It's killing him now, picturing all of this and not being able to do anything more than grope himself and think of her doing the same. He wants this, her, like this, but what he really wants is more, is her in front of him, so he can see the passionate look in her eyes, the slight flaring of her nose when she gasps for breath as he brings her to orgasm.

**Mack: I want u to toch urself for me Stella, magin its me there with u. Strokin ur nipples with my tongue and fingerings ur tight pussy, getting ready to fuck u.**

She is, she's touching herself quickly and trying to type and that's the worst part about all of this because she doesn't want to have to make sense, she just wants to feel . She's been close for a while now, her tension is mounting, has been since she seen the pic of his cock and his commanding presence, but the constant let down while she types is getting to her. She starts to think that if she doesn't come soon she'll keeps rubbing circles on her clit, types her response with her free hand.

He strokes his cock harder, alternating from hard strokes to soft strokes as he pictures her small fingers between her thighs, her skin wet and slick and knows that she would taste amazing.

**Mack: Are you doing it Stell?**

**Stella: I'm touching myself, rubbing my clit, and wishing it were you, that you would touch me like this**

**Mack : r u fingering urself?**

**Stella: Yes, two fingers slick with my juices, going in and out wishing it was you.**

He's been so close this entire time but her typing, the fact that perfect Stella Bonasera is so fucking turned on right now and he feels the same way, is making him evan hornier.

**Mack: i wante to se u on ur bed, to see your spsreaded legs out on mmydesk when evryone has gne out of the lab and bury my face in your pussy, taste youas u com apart. **

**Stella: I want to feel yu, too.**

She's still stroking herself, her circles are getting tighter on her clit, she's getting closer, and she hopes he knows how they do this because she's new to this, to all of this, but she knows that she wants him to fall over this edge with her.

**Mack: wev been dnying ech other fo years now Stell, I lve you**

Stella can't think straight at the moment due to the fact that she is on the verge of a amazing orgasm.

**Stella: i'm close Mack, i dont think i can hold back.**

He's close himself now, rubbing his cock faster and faster at lightning speed.

**Mack: me too, comw with me.**

Her mouth is dropping open as her eyes slide closed. Rachel can see him, his expression mirroring hers as she leans her head back against her pillow as she squirts her orgasme, moaning his name.

He just keeps stroking, harder and faster until his balls tighten under his hand and his back straightens and finally, white sticky fluid shoots in the air and lands on his t-shirt and dribbling down his closed fist. 'Oh fuck Stel'. He shouts in exersy.

**Stella:Are you ok?**

Ok? he's more than ok, but nearly dropping to the floor after another intense orgasme. Twice in one night he shot his load. Fuck.

**Mack: m fine thanks that was amzing , guna clean up n go to bed. Tierd .**

Stella has to go now and clean up to but she knows that this isn't over for the both of them deciding to face it tomorrow, if she has to, before things get too awkward.

**Stella: Ok, goodnight.**

**Mack: g'night.**

**A/N. Hope you liked it. Shall i continue? do i need to continue? if u want me to continue please PM me on possible chapters or just press the review button for some suggestions. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope this chapter is ok and well written for you. I just wanted to break down the chapters and build the tension up before the sex, which will be in the next chapter. :-P**

The morning came fast for both Stella and Mac as both passed out in bed due to the amount of Alcohol they consumed. Don never did go on MSN that night, he never texted her back telling her what he was doing or where he was going. During the two week's he went, they spoke twice, breaking the promise of to call each other. Stella always called him, left messages and he never did get back to her. She wondered if the relationship-if you could call it that, was worth carrying it on. It was just for physical realise and she could see that Don had still not got over Jess and she understood his situation. But a whole lot of feeling's came out for Stella last night, even if she was too intoxicated to notice what was happening. When last night happened, she had the most amazing cyber sex, with the person she wasn't suppose to! She should be feeling guilty, she piratical cheated on Don- but that was ok because they wasn't serious right? She feared that she was about to fall in love with her boss/best friend. But then what the hell was she thinking? He is in a relationship with Peyton for god sake, she shouldn't of done last night, she should of just accepted his apology, and then singed off and left it be, but no, she had to be curious. In her heart though, she was slightly feeling pleased by the fact that she made him feel good. She knew that this was one thing, that would stay with her forever and she was going to have to sit down with Mac and talk it out with him even if it was going to be awkward.

Mac jolted awake from his sleep on hearing someone pounding on his door. He dragged himself out of bed, and slowly walked towards the noisy person.

''Mac Taylor, open the door. I know your in there''! He heard Stella shout.

When he opened the door, he was faced with a angry Stella.

''What''. He whispered. His head and tummy pounding.

Stella's breath caught in her throat even in his just-woken-up state he looked beautiful. Tight black boxers that showed the bulge of his soft cock, she shivered immediately when she saw that, knowing what it looked like , bear six-packed chest and hair tousled. She snapped her self out of her little daydream before he noticed.

''Mac, do you realise what time it is?'' Stella asked annoyed.

''No why''. He again whispered.

''It's 9 o'clock and you're shift started 2 hours ago, and what a day for you to come in late. Sinclair is beating my ass down wanting to know where you are''! She raised her voice, a bit too loud for his liking.

_Shit. _He thought.

''Stella, stop shouting please, I'm so sorry''. He agonized.

''Mac, you look like shit, we need you today, get in the shower and I will make you coffee''. She said shaking her head in disbelief.

He nodded, not wanting to argue and strolled along the hallway to the bathroom. She blew out a breath sort of glad he didn't bring up last night's event's. She was going to make him something to eat at her place and they would talk about it like adults. She put the coffee onto brew and looked in the cupboard for some Aspirin. A few moments later, he came out looking like the usual Mac Taylor save from the puffy red eyes, a clear sign of heavy drinking.

''I'm sorry Stella, I didn't mean to sleep in. I guess I didn't set my alarm''. He said, not making eye contact clearly embarrassed by his actions.

''Mac, don't worry about it now, here, here's your coffee and take these''. She handed him a travel cup full of the black coffee with two sugars and 2 Aspirin.

''Thank you''. He muttered.

She grabbed her bag and car keys.

''Come on, we need to go right now''. She said.

''But Stell-''He started but was cut off. She raised her hand.

''No buts' Mac, you are in no fit state to drive. We are going to work together and that's final''. She demanded.

He immediately shut up knowing when Stella Bonasera demands something, she get's it.

He nodded and put his gun and badge on his hip and grabbed his keys and wallet and followed Stella out the door, locking it behind him. During the car ride, the mood was that silent you could hear a needle drop.

''Stella about last night''...He started but once again, cut off.

''No Mac, I don't want to talk about it now please''. She started softly. '' I'm making you a proper meal tonight and we will talk about it then, ok''?

''Are you sure Stella I mean, I don't want to impose''...

''Yes I'm sure Mac, I wouldn't like to think when the last time it was you had a proper meal''.

He chucked lightly to make the mood more bearable.

''Yeah you're right''.

''Seen as you don't have your car, do you want to come home with me, or do you want to go home first, get changed and then come''?. She asked.

''I'd like to go home first please''.

''Ok, sure''. She pulled into a parking space at the precinct.

''Come on, another day another dollar''. She smiled, and he happily returned it. they got out of the car and started another days work.

It was 6 o'clock and Stella was abit tired but she was glad that today's case was a simple open and shut one. She was actually quiet looking forward to spending time with her best friend- since she got with Don, it seemed he always questioned their relationship. She was taken aback at first when Don confronted her about it and she reassured him that it was just a professional relationship and they both knew each other for about 13 years and trust each other more than family, but to save arguments, she started spending less and less time with Mac, which Mac noticed but never had the courage to ask why. She yawned and walked up to his office, her shoes making a noticeable click on the floor. She smiled when she saw Mac. He must of dozed of in his chair, he looked beautiful when he slept, and he had a cheeky grin on his face. Stella thought that was weird, Mac Taylor sleeping is one thing but smiling while he is sleeping is another. She laughed at her own thought and walked round the desk to wake him up. She looked at his sleeping form and immediately was drawn to his groin area. He had a massive bump in his trousers indicating he was aroused. She took in a sharp breath and gasped in her head. _He must be dreaming. _She thought. As soon as she saw it, a shiver went down her spine, she knew what was underneath them trousers and it made her hot thinking about it. Deciding to snap out of her little dream, she gently leaned forward and like a Prince would with his Sleeping Beauty, gently kissed him on the lips to softly awake him back to reality. He grunted and slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with a smiling Stella.

''Hey''. She whispered and smiled.

He looked confused for a moment, looking around to get his bearings.

''Uh Hi''. He replied.

''You dozed off; the great Mac Taylor finally got defeated by his arch enemy. Sleep''. She laughed.

He laughed with her and looked at his watch

''Are you off now''? He asked.

''Yeah, listen Mac if you're too tired to come you don't have to you know''. She said.

Mac didn't want to go home to a empty house, he wanted to spend some time with his best friend and he knew they needed to talk about last night.

''No, no, no''. He quickly returned.' 'I want to come, I will go home now aswell get changed and see you about 8?''. He asked.

She smiled; that gorgeous smiled he always loved.

''Sure''.

There was silence before she spoke again.

''Right, I better be off''. She started as she walked out of the door. '' I will see you later''. He nodded and smiled. Once she got out of the door, he blew out a long breath. He looked down at his groin and it was still bulging. He rubbed his face with his hands, he hoped Stella didn't notice because that just would be embarrassing and the fact that he was like that because he was dreaming about her was even more embarrassing. He sighed and got up from his chair, grabbed his jacket and left the building.

He stepped out into the cool New York air, the wind ruffling his short dark hair up. He hailed a cab and went home to get changed and go to Stella's. During the cab ride, Mac couldn't stop thinking about Stella. He knew that he shouldn't be getting erection's and thought's over his bestfriend, he had a girlfriend for christ sake!. _yeah a girlfriend, that is on the other side of the fucking world and hasn't said when she is coming back._His brain told him. He knew his and Stella's friendship over stepped the mark after what happened last night all because he couldn't keep his nose out, he should of just closed the picture as soon as he saw it. _You feel like you cheated on Peyton, wanking your self off because of her sexy little video._His brain yet again told him. He got himself into some serious shit and if Flack found out about it, he could possible loose another best friend, as well as being awkward around Stella for god knows how long , and if Peyton found out there relationship would be over. He paid the taxi man his money and went up to his apartment. Once inside he grabbed a quick shave and a shower and got changed into a pair of jeans and sweater and went to Stella's, not knowing what tonight would bring for them both...

TBC

**A/N: Like it, love it, hate it? please review and give feedback cause i take it into consideration and can change for the next chapter. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you soo much for the reviews ! :D it means a lot to me when people give feedback and they have been all positive. Well here is the next chapter hopefully its smexy enough for you ;-)**

The door bell rang and Stella walked down the hallway to the door. Stella opened it and was met by a deliciously handsome Mac Taylor who was only wearing simple clothes but she thought he looked sexy.

''Hey''. She greeted him . Mac could barely keep his mouth closed she looked absolutely gorgeous he thought. She was wearing a strapless dress which just about touched her thighs showing off her long sun kissed legs and her hair was up in a bun but some of the chocolate locks escaped framing her face, the make up she was wearing brought out her sparking green eyes.

''Stella, you look beautiful''. Mac commented.

''Well thank you Mac, you look handsome''. Stella smiled.

Mac blushed and said thanks.

''Come in''.Stella said moving to the side of the door.

As soon as Mac entered the apartment, the smell of Spaghetti Bolognese and garlic hit his nose, he then realised how starving he was , his stomach growled.

''Oh I think someone is hungry, come on it's ready now''. Stella laughed.

Mac blushed again.

''Stella, this looks fabulous, thanks very much''. Mac smiled as she set the

''You're welcome and I have you're favourite for dessert''.

''Cannoli''? He asked.

''mmhmm''. She nodded.

He smiled, that gorgeous smile that she loved but rarely got to see.

''You know me too well''.

''Damn right I do, and don't you forget that Taylor''. She winked.

15 minutes later and one bottle of wine consumed, they finished there dinner.

''Well Stella, thanks, that was absolutely gorgeous,really nice''.

''Your welcome, want dessert now''?She grinned .

His eyes sparkled like a child in a candy store , she thought he looked cute at that moment.

''Oh yes please''.

''Ok well go wait for me in the living room, you can put some music on if you like''.

He nodded and went into the living room holding his wine glass, he scanned her cd collection and chose a slow jazz song, putting it on and turning the volume just enough so they could hear it. If anyone was to see them now, they would think they was a couple in love having a romantic dinner because it had all the elements of that. He wished him and Peyton could have had dinner like this but work was always hectic and she always wanted to go out for dinner. He wondered if he truly loved Peyton, she was too clingy for him always wanting to act out soft porn in front of everyone. He had to admit, when Stella said she was seeing Don casually, his heart shattered. She deserved more than just casual sex and a real man to show her what love really means. He knew Don was a bit of a player and Stella didn't deserve to be a woman who was someone's bit on the side. Mac sighed at the realisation that he might like Stella more than a friend. His musing was cut short when he seen Stella enter the room with 2 Cannolis on the plate in her left hand, and her glass of wine in her right.

''Hey''. She said and slid down next to him on the couch, gently placing the Cannolis on the coffee table in front of them. His heart rate picked up when he noticed how close they where. He was sitting sidewards with his arm flung over the back of the couch and she was facing him with her hand holding the wine on her knee.

''We need to talk about last night''. She said,getting straight to the point.

He nodded.

''Firstly, I know you are probably annoyed with me and Don seeing each other and it's against department policy and all that but Mac it's not serious and you know me, I don't let anything disrupt my ability to work and a stupid little argument or something like that between me and him, would not effect my work.

He nodded in agreement.

''I know Stella, like I said, you are the strongest person I know''.

''But saying that, when I sent that video and picture to Don you shouldn't of looked at it, you had a chance to close it because I did say his name in a message''.

''I know and i'm truly sorry for invading your privacy like that, it was very stupid , you know i'm not into all that Stella and it was the alcohol ruling my brain , i'm sorry''.He said putting his head down.

''Hey''. She cooed bringing his face up to her eye level.'' I wasn't so good my self, I was the one who messaged you phoned me to apologise, so if it was anyone's fault it was mine for not just accepting your apology and signing off .She then decided now and then she wanted him, not caring about Don. Tonight, Stella was going to fuck put down her 2nd glass of wine down and picked up her Cannoli, put some of the cream on her finger, leaned over to Mac and smeared some of it on his ear lobe. Mac was stunned by her actions, he couldn't react fast enough when he felt Stella's wet,warm tongue lick and suck the white substance of his ear. He suppressed the urge to moan.

''Stella''. He groaned.''What-

''Shh''. She whispered in his ear, her moist breath tickling his senses.''I still have that picture of your dick Mac and I want to see the real thing. I want you''. She finished and licked the outer shell of his ear. Mac leaned back, he saw the lust and wanting in Stella's eyes. If he agreed he was about to cheat on Peyton and his friend with his best friend. Fuck it he thought, Peyton didn't love him, Don didn't love Stella, she deserved to be treated right and that would be him. A proper gentleman.

He grinned and pulled her onto his lap.

''Right you little minx your coming with me''. He laughed and shot up from the couch, her ankles crossing over his bum and her arms around his neck.

''AHHHH Macc''. She laughed and squealed in delight.

Once they got into the bedroom, Mac gently placed her down onto the bed and got between her legs hovering over her. They gazed into each others eyes lovingly . Mac wanted to say 'I love you' at that moment in time but he didn't think it was appropriate, instead, he brushed her hair out of her face.

''Beautiful Stella, so beautiful''. He leaned down and gave her a breathtaking kiss with tongues. Once they broke apart due to the lack of oxygen, he leaned back and put his hands on her thighs and swiped the dress she had on up her golden body, the fabric causing friction on her aching nipples.

Mac was in awe over her amazing body. She was naked, save for the lace purple thong he thought she looked sexy in the picture and video but in real life? Words couldn't describe her. His already pronounced erection grew even more, Mac grinned down at her.

''You teased me with the video, now I'm going to tease you''. And with that, he lowered his head to one rosy pink nub, wrapping his lips around the aroused flesh and suckled,bit and licked with greed, paying equal attention to each breast.

''Mmmm Maaacc feels so good''. She sighed and moaned whilst thrusting her fingers threw his hair, trying to find dark strands to grip onto, the pleasure his lips,tongue and teeth were giving her was amazing.

Mac loved hearing her moan,he knew how good he was by the panting and the throaty moans coming from her , he released his lips from her breasts, trailing the tip of his tongue down her smooth body, leaving a wet saliva path until he came to her bikini line. He noticed a dark patch in the fabric of her thong, indicating she was just as aroused as he was . Mac looked up at her, her mouth was half open, eyes barley open and breath coming out in short movements. It was the sexiest thing ever he saw he thought.

He hooked his thick fingers into the elastic waistband of her thong and slowly pulled them down her long legs. Kissing down her leg until he got to her kittened heeled shoes, which she still had on. He threw the thong over his shoulder and proceeded to take her shoes of her feet. Once of her feet, he bent down and took her big toe into his mouth sucking and licking like he done with her breasts. Stella gasped at the sudden contact, she had never had her feet played with before but it was sending shock waves right to her soaked pussy.

''Ohh Mac, god''. She panted.

Mac released her toe with a pop and grinned up at her face.

''Im god now then''. He laughed and crawled up her body in a cat like manner, stopping at her sheath. He draped her legs over his shoulders and ran the tip of his finger up and down her slit, testing her wetness which he could already smell, it was very arousing to him.

''Ohh fuck Mac, don't stop''. He was now slowly fingering her whilst lapping up at her clit, he pleasured on hearing the soft moans coming from Stella's mouth. Suddenly, he had a idea. He reached into her top drawer and found what he was looking for.

''Maacc''. She drawled.''What the hell are you doing with-AHHH

Her sentence was cut of short when Mac rubbed the vibrating toy up and down her slit like before, teasing her labia and running it all over her soaked love channel before inching it into her tight hole.

''Ahhh shit, fuck''. She moaned, needing and pulling at her tits.

''Mac pistoned the vibrator at lightning speed stopping when he knew she was going to climax.

''Maccccc why did you stop''. She panted.

''I need you''. He nodded and gently pushed him down on the bed, him lying down. She straddled his waist,loving the feeling of his rock hard member resting against her naked cunt. She swiftly took his shirt of him loving seeing his muscled chest, a well definded 6-pack on show.

''Handsome''. She purred, stroking his chest.

She leaned down and kissed and licked the matted tissue of his war scar, hearing his sharp intake of breath.

''Do you like that''. She asked.

''Oh yeah, it gets me aroused''. He said, a little bit embarrassed.

She grinned and kissed her way down his strong chest, coming to a stop at his waist. She unbuckled his belt and un-popped the button, slowly drawing the zip down. Mac was watching her with half lidded eyes as she undressed him. She dragged the denim down his legs and threw them on the floor. His very impressive bulge was ever prominent beneath the cotton fabric of his boxer shorts. Stella hooked her fingers beneath the waistband and slowly dragged the shorts down, being careful not to to be too rough on his hard-on, his cock immediately sprang free from the cotton confines, she nearly squealed in delight. The picture was something but in real life it was better , he had good sized balls, pulsing vain and pink bell end witch was currently dribbling pre-cum. Stella held the soft spongy flesh in her hand, feeling his texture and seeing how his face scrunched up in delight. she leaned down and swiped her tongue across the bell-end clearing the pre-cum. Mac had to stop himself from gagging her with his dick, the pleasure was amazing,Peyton sometimes give's him blow-jobs but Stella was just incredible, she was taking him deep and sucked like a pro.

''MMM, fuck Stella so good''. He moaned in pleasure.

He wrapped his fingers around her russet curls and gently peeled her off his dick. He was about to cum and didn't want to cum in her mouth. She released with a 'pop'

''Mmm tasty, but what's wrong, did I do something wrong''?.

''Oh god no, I was gunna cum, I want to be inside you when I cum''.

She nodded.

''Condom''. He asked.

She grinned and reached into bed side table for the silver packet , ripped it open and rolled it onto his erect penis. It was weird but at that moment, he thought she looked sexy rolling a condom on his length. All thoughts stopped him when he felt her tight walls slowly stretch around his dick and he heard the soft moan of Stella. He looked at the sexy woman on top of him. Her head flung back in pleasure, rocking back and forth. Peyton was no comparison to Stella but he wanted to tell his brain to 'fuck off think about Peyton' because right now, he was fucking Stella.

''Oh Mac, so big''. She moaned as she gently bounced up and down on his dick. He put his hands on her hips and gently trusted up, grunting as he felt every inch of her pussy contracting round his thick shaft. A couple of moments later, he said.

''Stell, lets do it doggy style''.

She smiled and got up , went on all 4's and held onto the headboard, waiting for Mac to fill her whole. He got behind her, knelt on his knees and shoved his cock deep into her waiting pussy. They both groaned at the sensation.

''Go fast Mac''. Stella pleaded.

''Oh I will , don't worry''. He grunted.

He cupped her tits in his hands and repeatedly rammed her pussy with his cock like he wanted to when he seen the video. All you could hear was moaning, the bed squeaking and the headboard lightly banging against the wall.

''Uh fuck Mac''.Stella brought her hand beneath her rubbing at her swollen clit for extra simulation.

''God Stella, you feel fucking amazing. So tight''. He moaned and slapped her bum.

A few moments later, they were both ready to release.

''Stell, im gunna cum please say you're there to''.

''Yes Mac''. That was all he needed and he shot his load deep.

''OHHH Maccc yessss''. She screamed as her juices showered his cock. Mac continued trusting until they were both completely spent. He lent over Stella's back and kissed her.

''I'll be right back''. He panted and went into the bathroom to dispose of the condom. Stella slumped down on the bed,sweating and panting. She just had the most amazing sex ever with her best friend and now she cheated on Don and Mac cheated on Peyton. Her thought's were cut short when Mac came back, he slid in the bed beside her and they spooned together.

''That was amazing''.Stella finally said.

''Hmm yeah''. Mac mumbled tiredly.

''Goodnight Mac''.

He kissed her cheek.

''Good night baby''.

They both fell into a deep sleep not knowing where there relationship stood now but what they didn't know is in the morning, they would get caught in the act by someone important...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Mac was content and warm as he snuggled up beside Stella when he came out of a deep sleep,his eyes still closed not ready to open them just yet , but something was bugging him, he felt like he was being shaken and someone calling his name in a angry tone. He scrunched his face up finally and slowly opened one eye and came face to face with a angry Don.

''Don''. He stuttered and scrambled from Stella's side to the other side of the bed pulling the covers over his naked body. This caused Stella to stir and wake up, unbeknown to whats happening.

''mmm''. She stretched and turned over.''Whats hap-WHAT THE HELL''. She nearly shouted, pulling the covers over her equally naked body, both Mac and Stella sat up against the headboard.

''Don, what are you doing here ''. She snapped.

''WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING, NAKED AND IN BED TOGETHER!''. He shouted.

''Don, shut up shouting what are you doing in my apartment, I gave you my key for emergency's only''.

''Don't try and turn this onto me, I thought I would give you a surprise''.

''Don, lets try and talk about this like adults''.Mac tried reasoning with him, this got Don really angry now.

''Don't you fucking speak to me you man whore, you have all these woman after you Rose, ,Jane,Quinn,Jordan i'm surprised you don't have a STD, Peyton not a good enough fuck for you huh? So you decided to jeopardize our friendship by cheating with my girlfriend. Ya know Mac, you was the only person I could trust I thought you were more of a man than this''. He ranted. Mac was about to give something back when Stella butted in.

''Hang on a minute, I am not you're girlfriend, it was casual and that's all and I realised what a mistake i made, you call Mac a man whore?, i'm sorry but that's a bit hypocritical coming from you Don. You even said to me that you had numerous one night stands so if anyone is the whore its you, Mac didn't sleep with any of them. And another thing, I thought you didn't want me anymore, I called you every other day and you never answered, and I left messages but you never got back to me, what was you doing in Australia then? Fucking some other women thinking I wouldn't know?I realised that i'm not going to be someone's bit on the side, Mac treats me right, he treats me like a women where as you treat me like a play thing!. I love him!''.She shouted, tears threatening to escape her face. Don couldn't handle being in the same room as them, he stormed out of her apartment slamming the doors. Mac turned to a crying Stella and gently held her face in his hands brushing the salty tears away from her eyes.

''You love me''. He asked.

''Yes Mac, yes I do. I have denied my feelings for you for so long, I know we are best friends but I know we could make this work''. She sniffed.

Mac smiled and gently leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against hers in a sweet, passionate kiss. Once they broke apart they laughed and hugged.

''I love you too Stella, you're the most beautiful,amazing person I ever met and we will defiantly work out. I will call Peyton in the morning''. He kissed the top of her head.

''Do we have to go to work today''. Stella asked, her voice muffled by his shirt.

He chuckled. ''Yes unfortunately just because it's Saturday, people won't stop killing people at the weekend.''

She laughed and got up from the bed,showing all her naked glory.

''Where are you going''. He asked.

''Fancy a shower for two?''. She grinned cocking her head to the side.

He quickly got up from the bed, the sheet fluttering down his gorgeous body.

''Get in the bathroom sexy''. Mac chuckled.

After they had quick sex and washed in the shower, they headed of to work.

Once they got to work, they parted there septate way's getting on with different things. When Mac entered his office, he saw he had a letter which looked like it come by air mail. He frowned and tore the envelope open, seeing it was a letter which read:

_To my dearest Mac,_

_I am sorry I had to do it by letter but I couldn't bear hearing your voice again , but I am breaking up with you. I don't think me and you were meant to be, we obviously are two different people with different personality's which don't match. I understand that you're still grieving for your late wife this is why I think we should break up.I have a new job in London and I have everything here which I don't want to sacrifice for our relationship and I don't think you would do all that for New York, I see the way you look at Stella, she is perfect for you Mac and you know her, even though we were together for a year, we didn't know each other and I don't think the relationship could of serviced anyways. I hope you and Stella will have a great life together. _

_Yours,_

_Peyton_

_xxxxx_

Mac smiled which shouldn't of happened if you just got dumped by someone, but she was right, they were two different people with different personality that didn't match but where as him and Stella, they worked together for 13 years and knew everything about each other, just then a knock on the door alerted his sense, he saw it was Don and gestured him in .

''Don''. He said sternly.

''Mac, i'm here to apologize, I shouldn't of said those things to you I was just angry and I understood what Stella said she doesn't need to be someone's bit on the side and that is what i'm treating her like, I know that you and her will be perfect for each other''.

Mac nodded.''Thank you for your apology Don and we should of said something to you before going to bed together but it's happened now so Im greatful for your apology''.

Don held out his hand for him to shake.''Friends''?He asked.

Mac nodded and shaked his hand.''Friends''.

''Great, see ya Mac''. Don smiled and walked out of his office.

Mac smiled and glanced over at Stella's office who was just casually looking at the computer, he decided to go into her office, she had her back to the door and didn't notice him come in.

''Hey sexy''. He whispered in her ear.

''Mac''.She gasped.''You scared me''.

He chucked. ''Sorry, look what I just got''. He said handing her the letter and leaned back against the table. She read the letter and grinned.

''Oh Mac, i'm sorry, that's a bit heartless dumping you by letter isn't it''. She said as she swivelled her chair round to face him.

''Yes it is but that is her personality Stell, thinking about herself and no one else but I don't care, I have you now. She must of read our minds''. He smiled.

''Oh yeah and Don came to see me before, he apologised and said he understood that he was treating you like his bit on the side and that we are perfect together''.

''Wow well that his big of him then''.

He nodded and crouched down, whispering in her ear again.

''How's about you come over to mine tonight, and we can have dinner and some more fun''.

Stella shivered, his breath tickling her.

''Id love to''.

''Great, see you later''. He kissed her gently.

Stella had a huge grin on her face, this is what she wanted, her and Mac finally being together and leading a happy life with one and other.

END

**A/N: Well that's it, I hoped you liked it, thanks for all the reviews you're great :D.**


End file.
